warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkivy's Insanity
"Life or death..... which one do you choose?" ~ Darkivy to Deathflight. CREDIT TO MOONEFFECTS FOR ALLEGIANCES.. DARKIVY IS MY CHARACTER Allegiances ThunderClan Leader- Maplestar - Pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes Deputy- Dewleaf - Sleek solid grey she-cat with clear blue eyes Medicine Cat''- Sparrowflight - Light brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes and white underbelly and white tipped tail Warriors Shadespeck- Speckled dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes ''Apprentice, Cloverpaw Houndfang- Flame orange tabby tom with cold green eyes Breezewhisper- Snow white she-cat with one yellow and one blue eye Brindlepelt- Dark brown tabby she-cat with kind green eyes Ravenflight- Black tom with gleaming amber eyes Duskhawk- Black and white tom with yellow eyes Swiftbreeze- Orange and white tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Cedarpaw Snakeheart- Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Addertail- Mottled brown tabby tom with hard amber eyes Blizzardwing - Gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes, former ShadowClan tom Darkwater - Extremely dark gray, glossy furred, beautiful she-cat with sky blue eyes Webwhisker - Dark brown tabby tom with long whiskers and yellow eyes Darkflight - Handsome black tom with blue eyes Crowtalon - Furred black she-cat with blue eyes Apprentices Cloverpaw- Solid brown she-cat with green eyes Cedarpaw- White and grey tabby tom with blue eyes Queens Sunpelt- Orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Houndfang's mate. Mother of Juniperkit and Kestrelkit. Thrushsong - Beautiful, long furred, dark gray she-cat with emerald green eyes, Webwhisker's mate. Mother of Crowkit. Elders Smokehawk- Battle scarred gray tom with amber eyes Clawedleg- Small dusky brown tabby she-cat with horribly clawed leg Hickorypaw- Grey tabby tom. Retired as apprentice, keeping name because of a horrible accident that blinded him ShadowClan Leader - Coldstar - Cruel, heavily scarred, brown-and-white tabby tom with cold amber eyes Deputy - Marshcloud - Broad shouldered solid brown tom with green eyes Medicine Cat- Robinsong - Sandy grey tom with white dash on chest and emerald green eyes -Rainfur - Gray flecked tom with a lighter underbelly and dark sapphire blue eyes Warriors Lightstep- Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes Aspenfall- Beautiful brown tabby she-cat with clear blue eyes and a long tail Apprentice, Emberpaw Fernfrost- Gray mackerel tabby she-cat with glittering green eyes Apprentice, Spiderpaw Songfeather - Fluffy gray tom with clear blue eyes, pelt is tipped with white Owlwing - Speckled brown tabby tom with sandy yellow eyes Apprentices Emberpaw- Flame orange tom with green eyes Spiderpaw- Long legged brown tom with yellow eyes Queens Cherrycloud- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, Lightstep's mate. Mother to Deerkit and Buzzardkit Foxwhisker- Orange and white she-cat with yellow eyes, Marshcloud's mate. Mother to Furzekit and Patchkit Elders Mistbreeze- Old blueish gray she-cat with blue eyes Brokenpelt- Skinny brown tabby tom with a ragged, mangy pelt and hooded yellow eyes WindClan Leader- Ebonystar- Solid black tom with clear yellow eyes Deputy- Featherfall- Fluffy light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; pelt is tipped with white to give a cloudy apperance Medicine Cat- Heatherfrost- Lithe, sleek light brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes Warriors Tigerfang- Dark brown tabby tom with large fangs and gleaming yellow eyes Apprentice, Tawnypaw Lionfang- Sandy colored tabby tom with large fangs and gleaming yellow eyes Lichenface- Beautiful gray she-cat with lighter underbelly with green eyes Wolfstep- Handsome dark gray tom with untidy fur and yellow eyes Apprentice, Whiskerpaw Apprentices Tawnypaw- Tawny colored she-cat with green eyes Whiskerpaw- White tom with clear yellow eyes and very long whiskers Queens Beetlefur- Glossy pelted, black she-cat with hazel eyes, Tigerfang's mate. Mother of Leopardkit and Jaguarkit Dawnpelt- Creamy colored, pretty she-cat with green eyes, Lionfang's mate. Mother of Shadekit and Gorsekit Elders Hailstorm- Blueish gray tom with cold blue eyes and patchy fur Coalfur- Black she-cat with white dash on chest and mint green eyes RiverClan Leader- Willowstar- Sleek, long furred silver gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Deputy- Mossleaf- Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat- Echoflight- Long furred, pretty silver gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Warriors Mousefang- Small dusky brown tom with yellow eyes Apprentice, Duskpaw Larkwing- Long furred tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Acornpaw Flintfang- Muscular, large, long furred gray tom with gleaming blue eyes Timberheart- Solid brown tom with green eyes Apprentices Duskpaw- Dark gray tom with even darker tabby stripes and yellow eyes that have an orange tinge to them Acornpaw- Long tailed, solid brown she-cat with amber eyes Queens Pebblefur- Black and white long haired she-cat with amber eyes, Flintfang's mate. Mother of Owlkit and Eaglekit Briarheart- Long furred solid brown she-cat with green eyes, Timberheart's mate. Mother of Hawkkit and Sparrowkit Elders Sandclaw- Orange tabby tom with unusually long curved claws and yellow eyes Raggedfur- Brown she-cat with hooded green eyes and rumpled, untidy fur Cats Outside The Clans (Edited) Jackal - Battle-scarred, fierce siamese (cream with brown patch on face, brown eartips, tail tip and paws with blue eyes) kittypet tom. Leader of a huge gang of fierce kittypets who believe that the Clans have meddled in the Twolegplace for too long. Rose - Reddish brown kittypet she-cat with cold amber eyes; Jackal's mate Hawthorn - Prickly brown tabby kittypet she-cat; Rose's sister Fang - Smoky gray tabby tom kittypet with long fur Niami - Cream colored tabby kittypet she-cat with cold blue eyes Chase - Brown tom kittypet with black patches Tiramisu - Sister of Jackal, a malicious, heartless siamese (cream with black patch on face, black eartips, tail tip and paws with blue eyes) she-cat kittypet. Lightning - Bright flame ginger tabby tom kittypet with a lightning shaped stripe running down his back; amber eyes Luna - Snow white she-cat kittypet with beautiful blue eyes Anastasia - Speckled bengal (reddish brown with swirled marble stripes) she-cat kittypet with flaming yellowish orange eyes Andromeda - Pale gray she-cat kittypet with beautiful blue eyes; Luna's sister Blackberry - Bushy furred black tom kittypet with violet eyes Cleopatra - Sleek, thin golden tabby she-cat kittypet with yellow eyes Diablo - Extremely cruel, dark reddish brown tom kittypet with blazing amber eyes and several scars Edgar - Soft furred, black tom kittypet with one eye missing; blue eyes Fox - Russet colored she-cat kittypet with black legs, white underbelly and green eyes; Wolf's mate Wolf - Ragged furred dark gray tom kittypet with lighter underbelly and amber eyes Gingersnap - Ginger colored tom kittypet with yellow eyes Hana - Gray tabby she-cat kittypet with green eyes Jaden - Brother of Jared; a bulky brown tom with blue eyes Jared - Brother of Jaden; a slim brown tom with blue eyes Ivy - White she-cat with a black pelt and blue eyes, has powers to see the stars and the galaxy Prologue A furred black she-cat walked to her kit. She purred as she kept her safe. "Ivy, you will become just like me.." She spoke the words into the kit's ear. The kit just squeaked. The mother realized that Ivy had a problem..... "Crowtalon?" A tom spoke gently. Crowtalon raised her head to Deathflight. "Yes?" she grunted "There is something wrong about Ivy...could she see the stars?" "Don't be dumb!" Deathflight hissed, pinning Crowtalon to the ground. That was when the kit opened her eyes. "Uh...... I can see?" she growled, "I can even see the galaxy!?" Crowtalon kicked Deathflight off her and saw the kit. "Mother?" the kit mewed as she looked at Crowtalon. Chapter 1 "How much do you know?" an angry tom growled. Ivy saw the fierce look on his face. "I-I..... don't know much about t-the problem...." Ivy stammered. The tom scratched the poor kit and walked off. Ivy, bleeding from the scratch, walked to Crowtalon. But Crowtalon had gone hunting. So the kit walked to the Twoleg fence and jumped right over it. She walked until she bumped into one of the cats. "What is a rogue like you, jumping over the fence?" a tom asked. "Uh... well... my mother-" Ivy squeaked but Crowtalon was back. She ran and jumped over the fence and saw Crowtalon growling at a badger. The badger glanced at Ivy and started running to her way. Ivy knocked a tooth out of the badger.Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)